No puedes caerte del suelo
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Tabla con las Leyes de Murphy para esos personajes tan especiales que son los Merodeadores y Lily. Quizás Snape haga algún cameo y esas cosas. T por prevención. Ya sabéis, si algo puede fallar, fallará.
1. Chapter 1

_Lo sé, lo sé: ya está aquí otra vez esa pesada insoportable con sus rollos y su verborrea insufrible. Lo siento, pero es una enfermedad, un tic nervioso, me programaron para esto, para hacer tablas sobre Lily y James. Sé que eso acabará con toda la vida en la Tierra en algún momento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Por eso he sustraído (suena mejor que robar descaradamente) esta tabla de las Leyes de Murphy (que son como mi Biblia, con esas predicciones sabias que siempre se cumplen y son todopoderosas) para dedicársela a Lily y los Merodeadores, porque ellos lo valen._

_No me peguéis, que me duele._

_Podéis dejar reviews, son la gasolina del mundo._

_Un beso,_

_Kira._

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

**1. Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada.**

- ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! ¡Y todo por tu puta culpa, Pad! – exclamó James al salir del despacho de McGonagall – Es la última vez que te hago caso.

- Vamos, vamos, Jamsie, tanto estrés no es bueno.

- ¡Es la tercera vez que me castigan por tu culpa este curso! ¡Y mi madre sí que se molesta en hacerme pasar ridículos por ello! ¡Mañana voy a tener un vociferador con los cereales!

- Tengo una idea perfecta, Prongs. ¡Eh, no te vayas, escucha! Minnie cree que tú lo hiciste, cosa que es muy probable pero no del todo cierta… ¡Oye, esa patada casi me da! Si le ponemos todas las pruebas a Snivelly y hacemos que ella lo pille, seguro que lo castiga en tu lugar. Antes una serpiente que alguien de su casa – terminó, llevándose la mano al corazón y con tono patriótico.

James lo sopesó exactamente dos segundos antes de asentir con entusiasmo. Ambos corrieron hacia la biblioteca; a Sirius apenas si le llevó colarle un par de petardos encendidos en la mochila a Snape cuando McGonagall estaba justo a punto de pasar. En el momento en que slytherin y profesora se cruzaron, la mochila de Snape estalló en un caos multicolor.

- ¡Señor Snape! ¿Posesión de petardos y bengalas dentro del colegio? – dijo ella como si no se lo creyese. El chico apenas si abrió la boca para replicar – No, creo que una tarde de castigo con uno de sus compañeros le vendrá bien para que no se repita. Seguro que el señor Potter estará encantado de tener compañía el sábado.

James se giró hacia Sirius desde detrás de la armadura con la que se escondían.

- Te mato.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Todos mienten; pero no importa porque nadie escucha.**

Lily flotaba en su nube. Tenía la vaga sensación de que a su alrededor, mucha gente cuchicheaba, probablemente sobre ella y la persona con la que había sido vista besándose esa misma mañana, pero le daba igual. Tenía la cabeza en cosas más agradables. Hasta que la realidad se empotró contra ella.

- Vaya, Evans, sabía que algún día te lanzarías sobre mí, pero no esperaba que fuese a ser tan público – comentó una voz jocosa que no sacó a la chica de su estado de ausencia total.

- Sí, Black, sí – dijo sin hacerle caso.

- ¿Ni un reproche? Tu indiferencia me mata. Con lo mucho que sabes que te quiero.

- Sirius miente, aquí el único que te quiere soy yo – intervino James, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- Sí, Potter, sí.

Lily pasó entre ellos sin prestarles más atención.

- Ah, Lily, estaba pensando que quizás mañana me haga un cambio de sexo para que podamos compartir duchas – añadió Remus, conteniendo la risa.

- Claro, Lupin, como quieras… - suspiró ella siguiendo su camino.

Los tres chicos compartieron una mirada desconcertada.

- Desde que sale con Amos Diggory está que no toca el suelo – se quejó James.

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

_No me convence. La frase es genial, como la mayoría, pero la viñeta no me acaba de convencer. De todas maneras, creo que el resto me han quedado más inspiradas... y llegarán pronto._

_Nos vemos en breves,_

_Kira_

_pD. Los reviews no son necesarios pero se agradecerán con el correspondiente merodeador cubierto de nata vía postal._


	3. Chapter 3

_Uf, ésta es absurda totalmente, pero es lo que hay. Luego mejoran, lo juro solemnemente, de verdad. No me odiéis mucho y rezad porque no me engullan las tareas a medio hacer, que no son pocas las que me quedan. Saludos desde el peculiar mundo de la literatura española del siglo XX y fin de siglo (esa gran desconocida)._

_Un beso,_

_Kira._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**3. El que duda, probablemente tiene razón**.

- No lo sé, Prongs…

- Venga, Pete, es una idea genial, nuestra prefecta pecosa no se enfadará, es el día de los Inocentes. Va a tener que reírse

- Llámame loco, pero por la cara que tiene yo diría que no está de humor para bromas. Además, ¿creéis que ella no se espera que le hagamos alguna faena? Ni que fuera nueva, dos años con nosotros ya la han prevenido.

- Se reirá, ya lo verás.

- Yo no me arriesgo – dijo el pequeño Pettigrew viéndolas venir y retrocediendo unos pasos – Me voy a algún lugar lleno de público que luego pueda testificar que no estaba con vosotros. Buena suerte – añadió, antes de desaparecer con celeridad.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoº

- ¡Pettigrew!

Peter se giró sorprendido por la llamada, sobre todo porque deambulaba solo por los pasillos y lo había reclamado una femenina voz familiar.

- Evans, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Nada, solo quería decirte que… es agradable comprobar que alguien más de ese grupo, aparte de Remus, ha madurado por fin – le sonrió ella con amabilidad -. Si quieres pasarte a ver a tus amigos, están en la planta baja, yo tengo que correr o no llegaré a mi tutoría con Flitwick. ¡Hasta luego!

Aprovechando la indicación de Evans, Peter bajó a la entrada y se quedó mirando la escena.

- Os lo dije – musitó, haciendo bufar de indignación a unos Sirius y James con olor a abrillantador de metales que no apartaron sus ojos de las copas que limpiaban.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Los reviews hacen felices a los pobres Sirius y James (mirad qué caritas, cómo podríais decir que no…)._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hago un inciso para dejaros otra viñeta._

_Si la odiáis, podéis mandarme un vociferador, yo lo entenderé._

_Hasta que eso pase…_

_Besos de Sirius con nata (guiñoguiño),_

_Kira._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**4. La experiencia es algo que no se obtiene sino hasta después que se necesita.**

- Estás acojonado… - canturreó James mientras los cuatro merodeadores entraban a la sala común.

- No estoy acojonado – le replicó enfurecido un Sirius Black de doce años. Luego recuperó la compostura con elegancia y un deje de nerviosismo – Sólo tengo curiosidad.

- Claro, claro – asintió Remus con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Además, mamones, que yo sepa vosotros tampoco os habéis enrollado nunca con una tía, así que no tenéis nada que decir.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas que parecían decir _Sí, claro, pero nosotros no estaríamos acojonados_ que hicieron que el pequeño Black se enfadase más.

- Quizás deberías probarlo antes de irte por ahí con Catherine hoy. – sugirió James – Hay muchas chicas en la sala, busca a una y éntrale, a ver qué pasa.

Sirius hizo lo que todo merodeador hubiera hecho: ni pensarlo. Simplemente oteó la sala y captó el destello fulgurante de una figura femenina celestial en una esquina. Casi le dio vergüenza porque ella estaba con otras dos chicas, sin contar a las personas desperdigadas que había por los sillones. He dicho casi.

Sirius Black cruzó la estancia y le dio un toquecito en el hombro para llamar su atención. Las amigas de ella lo miraron sorprendidas, pero él las ignoró, y cuando Lily se dio la vuelta para ver qué pasaba, Sirius Black la besó sin preámbulos.

Los presentes que aún conservaban alguna capacidad cerebral después de asimilar la escena pudieron contar cinco Mississippis antes de que el chico se apartase de ella.

Lily todavía tardó dos segundos más en reaccionar.

- ¡Black! ¡Me has babado toda la cara! – se quejó, limpiándose con la manga, dejando su molestia escapar por un camino insospechado - ¡Si te sientes solo y poco querido cómprate un gato! ¡Y aprende a mantener la lengua un poco más quieta! – añadió cuando ya había adquirido la tonalidad de una cereza madura.

Sirius Black se sonrojó violentamente y fue de nuevo hacia los dormitorios, dispuesto a encerrarse el resto de su vida hasta que semejante ofensa a su ego masculino quedase relegada a un pasado olvidado. James y Remus, que se aguantaban la risa, intentaron detenerlo, pero sólo alcanzaron a oírle farfullar una sarta de palabrotas contra ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sólo os digo una cosa…_

**5. Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos.**

Las dos chicas cruzaron una mirada después de otear la sala común y terminar bastante decepcionadas. Si esperaban encontrar ayuda entre aquellos merluzos, iban frescas… El agujero del retrato de abrió y una tercera cabeza se unió a ellas. Quizás aquel cerebro privilegiado consiguiese hacer maravillas.

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí paradas? – preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

- McGonagall nos ha pedido que encontremos voluntarios para el domingo, que la señora Pince va a recibir un cargamento monumental de libros y que necesitaremos ayuda – explicó Mary McDonald -, intentamos buscar el flanco más débil, pero no sé yo si… - añadió, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano hacia el resto de sus compañeros, que seguían a lo suyo sin prestarles atención.

- Bueno, id a por Potter y los suyos y el resto será pan comido – respondió Alice, como si fuese obvio.

Lily bufó.

- ¿Y cómo piensas convencer a esos cabezas de chorlito?

- Ah, no, yo no. Otra lo hará por mí – replicó Alice con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno antes de arrastrarla hacia donde los cuatro objetivos descansaban después de un duro viernes.

Ellos las miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Black, alzando una ceja.

Alice le dio un empujón a su amiga pelirroja y ésta carraspeó antes de hablar.

- Necesitamos vuestra ayuda – anunció, casi arrepintiéndose al instante -, el domingo, para un trabajito en la biblioteca.

Black se rió, jocoso, y volvió a centrarse en el crucigrama del Profeta; Pettigrew bajó la cabeza hacia su castillo de naipes de nuevo; James fue el único que siguió mirándola, aparte de Remus, que rodó los ojos resignado.

- Buen intento. Yo también se lo he pedido, pero del ataque de risa casi se caen por la ventana – admitió el chico de ojos dorados.

- No sé, Lily…

- Evans, Potter.

-… perder mi domingo por ayudar en la biblioteca será un golpe muy serio para mi reputación, ¿qué obtendría a cambio?

- ¿La satisfacción de hacer algo bueno por el mundo?

Las caras de todos hablaron por sí solas. Sobre todo la cara de Alice. Lily rechinó un poco los dientes y se abanicó con la mano.

- Dios, ¿no tenéis calor con la chimenea encendida? – dijo y después procedió a quitarse el jersey. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra que hacía su escote algo más apretado y bastante generoso. Automáticamente, los ojos de los cuatro chicos y los de media sala más estuvieron, sin poder (ni querer) evitarlo, sobre ella – Bueno, ¿nos echaréis una mano?

Remus enarcó una ceja y se guardó las risas. Peter asintió inmediatamente; Lily se centró en los dos restantes, que parecían demasiado perturbados por los efectos ópticos de su camiseta. Lily rodó los ojos con estudiada indiferencia.

- Vale, sí, sé que será asqueroso, lleno de polvo y de calor, porque la señora Pince encenderá las chimeneas, pero se os agradecería mucho – sonrió encantadora.

James no pudo menos que asentir. De Black, al que en breves partiría la cara si no dejaba de babear así, no obtuvo tan buenos resultados, pero Potter lo convencería. Asintió, satisfecha, se despidió y regresó a su dormitorio seguida de sus amigas. No había sido tan complicado hacer que bajasen las defensas…

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¡Operación bikini, criaturitas! Dejar reviews adelgaza ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias por los reviews!!_

_No tengo tiempo, porque voy como una centella a hacer mil cosas más, pero espero que os guste,_

_Kira._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**6. Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto.**

Maldita la hora en la que había aceptado ayudar a la profesora Sinistra. ¡Jodidos telescopios y jodidas lentes de aumento! Parecía una mula de tantas cosas como llevaba. Y encima, los cuatro capullos que se había cruzado por el camino habían sido incapaces de ayudarla un poquito. ¡Viva la caballerosidad!

Hombres…

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, preciosa?

- Qué amable, Black – Lily se giró a cuerpo completo para atisbar un trocito de la cara del moreno entre el cargamento de cajas que estaba cargando y mirarlo no sin cierto deje de recelo - ¿Puedes coger las de arriba? Tengo que sacar las llaves del aula.

- Prefiero ayudarte con eso – repuso el chico.

De repente, la pelirroja sintió cómo una mano grande y caliente se colaba por el bolsillo derecho de su vaquero, y salía con una leve caricia y una llave agarrada. Pudo oír el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse y de nuevo la caricia en su muslo al devolverle la llave.

- Un placer, preciosa – se despidió el Black antes de marcharse.

OoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoO

_Cada review que me dejáis salva un gatito :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Una vez liberada temporalmente de exámenes, recupero la conexión a Internet y, con ello, regreso al mundo extra-cultural. Cortita y concisa, pero prometo actualizar muy pronto de nuevo con otra más._

_Abrazos,_

_Kira._

**7. El que ronca es el primero en quedarse dormido**.

- Es fácil, de verdad, sólo tenemos que hacer que Pete se duerma el último. Nosotros también merecemos alguna hora de sueño – comentó Remus con voz agónica mientras se lavaban los dientes en el baño y su compañero se ponía el pijama en la habitación.

- Eso está muy bien, genio peludo, ¿pero cómo vamos a hacerlo? Alguno tendrá que mantenerle entretenido y ése no va a poder dormir. – repuso James tras escupir en el lavabo.

- Para eso he traído esto – dijo Remus sacando de detrás de la bañera su neceser y de éste lo que parecía que era una caja de madera, cuadrada y sin ningún atractivo – Grabé nuestras voces y ahora las usará para reproducir una conversación. Y nosotros nos dormimos.

Sirius y James cruzaron una mirada y luego se lanzaron sobre su amigo castaño.

- ¡Ya sabemos por qué eres el listo, Moony! – exclamó Sirius despeinándolo.

Los tres salieron del baño dispuestos a llevar a cabo la genial idea cuando un ronquido llegó a sus oídos.

- No puede ser… - dijo James incrédulo.

Peter se había dormido mientras se ponía el pijama.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sé lo que estáis pensando: _Dijiste que actualizarías pronto, perra asquerosa._ Vale, lo siento –Kira baja la cabeza arrepentida-. Ahora me voy de viaje y estaba revisando los fics cuando me he dado cuenta._

_Lo siento, en serio. A la vuelta, otra. Podéis recordármelo vía review ;D_

_Saluditos,_

_Kira_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**8. Puede que la gloria sea efímera, pero el anonimato es eterno.**

Ella era feliz así. Nunca había destacado y no le hacía falta, le gustaba pasear en las sombras y despertar, muy de vez en cuando, alguna mirada asombrada a alguien que no había sabido que estaba allí hasta que había hablado. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de ser observada, admirada o imitada? Era exclusiva y eso no se lo podría quitar nadie. En realidad, resultaba más difícil vivir en la sombra que lograr hacerte conocido.

Los Merodeadores eran objeto de continua alerta, siempre en el punto de mira, todo el mundo esperaba lo que pudiesen estar tramando cuando se reunían en un rincón de la sala común a cuchichear antes de irse a dormir. Ellos disfrutaban la atención y la llevaban con elegancia. Cada respiración suya era noticia, _casi_.

Lily Evans, la flamante prefecta también era figura pública. Aunque ignorase los comentarios y las sonrisas y fuese amable con todo el mundo sin darse importancia (bueno, menos con Potter, con quien no era amable de ninguna de las maneras), en el fondo le gustaba tener siempre la mirada de alguien clavada en la nuca y la atención de todos los chicos de la escuela (en especial de los merodeadores: el amor incondicional de uno, la admiración eterna del pequeño, la amistad profunda del otro y esos tira y afloja asesinos con las malas pulgas del primogénito Black).

Incluso Severus Snape, aunque para mal casi siempre, era conocido por cada cabeza en la escuela. El mejor en Pociones, viejo amigo de una leona y eterno antagonista casi poético del ya citado cuadrado gryffindor.

Todos disfrutaban de su fama, unas veces más y otras menos.

A ella no le hacía falta. Disfrutaba con otras cosas más pequeñas, como pasear de la mano con su novio por los alrededores del lago cuando nadie miraba o hacer todos los viernes los deberes en una esquina de la biblioteca sin que nadie la molestase. Podía moverse con libertad, hablar con quien quisiese o esconderse tanto tiempo como se le antojase sin levantar sospechas.

Alice era más feliz así.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. La sabiduría consiste en saber cuándo evitar la perfección **

- Pad, ¿qué le pasa al amor de mi vida? – le susurró James por lo bajo y desde la fila de detrás, en mitad de Transformaciones.

Sirius dejó de mirarle las piernas a Emmeline Vance (estaba trabajando ese incómodo interés por la anatomía femenina que le había llegado con los catorce) y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle sin que McGonagall se fijase en él. Paseó la mirada para fichar a la pelirroja y la vio silenciosa y casi avergonzada, sin prestar la atención entusiasta y usual de siempre; casi pasaba desapercibida entre todos los demás.

- Ni idea. ¿Le pregunto a McDonald?

James asintió y Sirius aprovechó que su severa jefa de casa estaba de espaldas para enviarle un avioncito de papel a Mary McDonald, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Qué le pasa a Evans? P.D: Esa camisa es horrible, ¡vamos, quítatela!_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_Esta mañana su redacción de Transformaciones para subir nota sufrió un pequeño accidente slytherin y suspendió el último examen sorpresa, así que anda preocupada. P.D: Mi camisa está perfecta como y donde está, gracias por tu interés._

Sirius le pasó la nota a James y volvió a mirar al frente balanceándose sobre las patas traseras de su silla. Si McDonald no se quitaba la camisa, él había perdido todo el interés en aquella conversación.

James, por su parte, ojeó un poco más esa cabecita pelirroja y luego revolvió en su propia mochila. El timbre de fin de clase se hizo oír y la mitad de la clase abandonó el aula en menos de dos segundos. James fue hacia Lily y le dio un golpecito en el hombro; cuando ella se giró, le plantó un rollo de pergamino en la mano.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella, genuinamente sorprendida.

- Tu redacción para subir nota.

Lily desenrolló el pergamino con el ceño fruncido y vio su nombre puesto en la esquina superior, aunque ella no había escrito aquello. Levantó la mirada de nuevo, dispuesta a devolvérsela, pero James le sonrió.

- Venga, pecosa, soy demasiado guapo para quedar de empollón; considéralo un favor a mi reputación – dijo, antes de guiñarle un ojo y salir del aula detrás de sus amigos.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Gracias por todos los reviews de la última viñeta y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, de verdad. Tengo la cabeza en otro mundo y se me olvida la cantidad de cosas que tengo pendientes u.u_

_Sólo espero que os haya gustado._

_Besos de merodeador en paro,_

_Kira._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bueno, dado que esto estaba incluso más atrasado que Sin reloj ni calendario, me veo obligada a presentaros mis más sinceras disculpas, personitas. ._

_Y no digo más porque me delato. Gracias por vuestros reviews y espero que os guste, se sale un poco del humor habitual, pero me gusta como me ha quedado y, al fin y al cabo, por la época andaban todos._

_Saluditos!_

_Kira_

**10. Un hecho es una opinión solidificada**

En realidad no estaba seguro de dónde había salido todo aquello. No veía nada de especial en ellos, ni para bien ni para mal, por eso no podía entenderlo, no podía comprender que realmente hubiese una guerra en ciernes por una teoría tan absurda. Los veía pasar por su lado en el pasillo, compartía clase con ellos, estudiaban, reían y fruncían el ceño como todos los demás.

Le parecía absurdo aquel odio tan visceral hacia los hijos de muggles, porque él era incapaz de sentirlo. De hecho, le caía peor otra mucha gente que era sangre limpia y, sin embargo, eran una desgracia para el mundo. Pero claro, esa parte se la callaba, porque no era seguro hacer comentarios de ese tipo en la cueva de las serpientes y él dormía no con el enemigo, pero sí con sus espías.

Veía a su hermano, el que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para marcharse dando un portazo, caminar por los corredores, divertirse en la comida, intercambiar bromas con el "traidor a la sangre" (aunque él no entendía el por qué de ese concepto) de Potter, que se había enamorado de una "sangre sucia" (otro concepto que no entendía) que, por cierto, era preciosa e inteligente y parecía amable con los demás. Veía a su hermano darle codazos amistosos a Lupin, que tampoco descendía de un gran linaje de magos, y hacer una piña los tres con el pequeño Pettigrew, que era el único, aparte de él y Potter, que sí tenía padres mágicos. No veía nada malo en ellos ni en la confianza que parecían compartir con la prefecta pelirroja o sus dos amigas, cuyos apellidos no eran conocidos en la comunidad mágica.

Pero sus padres, tíos y primas decían que Sirius era un traidor, que ya no pertenecía a la familia, que moriría como el resto por dar la espalda a los suyos, los que de verdad lo eran. Entonces Regulus, asustado, asentía a los insultos y las quejas subidas de todo de su madre sobre el mestizaje, no llevaba la contraria a sus compañeros slytherins y se protegía las espaldas como podía.

Tanto lo había hecho, que se lo había terminado creyendo. Por eso había entrado a una guerra que no era la suya.


End file.
